10 things I hate about you 2: the reunion
by Kitcatlover1804
Summary: kat and Patrick had their happy ever after, they married and moved to Australia and had 3 kids Mikey, Evie and Melissa. but now they are moving back to America and when Padua High announces a reunion trouble is sure to be near! R&R please review! T for safety set in the movie not tv show!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note : sorry I sort of disappeared but don't worry I'm back! Okay so this is based on the movie like I said in the summery and this is basically about the original cast's kids but don't worry its not all about them kat, Patrick and the gang are in it too! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

Sound track for the story :

**Hangover- Taio Cruz**

**What the hell- avril Lavinge**

**Blackheart- stooshe**

**Firefly's- owl city**

**Hoe to save a life-fray**

**Viva la vida-coldplay**

**California girls- katy perry ft snoop dog**

**Give you hell- all American rejects**

**Lollipop- mika**

**Blow me one last kiss- pink**

**Vegas Girl- connor maynard**

**Shooting star- owl city**

**Your love for me- cher lloyd**

**Us Regina Spektor**

**10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU 2 : THE REUNION**

_Character Profiles #1_

_Eva-Katie Verona :_

_Appearance : Brown wavey hair, Chocolate brown eyes, paleish skin_

_Family:_

_Patrick Verona (Dad)_

_Katrina Statford-Verona (Mum)_

_Michael-Patrick Verona (Older Brother)_

_Melissa Verona (Younger Sister)_

_Lizzie James (cousin)_

_Tom James (cousin)_

_Cameron James (uncle)_

_Bianca Statford-James (Aunt)_

_Age : 14_

_birthday: December 14th _

**EVA'S POV**

I was walking from my school to my home and the Australian Sun Beat down on my skin giving it a slight tan, I was walking with my friends Zoe and Marissa "I can't believe your moving to America!" exclaimed Marissa, it was our last day together so my mum said I was allowed to go to the mall and then dad would pick me up at 5:30. I was sad that this would be our last ever shopping trip together ever!

"don't start our you'll make us all cry!" I laughed feeling my eyes water I was attacked both ways by Zoe and Marissa with a bone-crushing hug. We went to numerous shops and we each got a cookie shake (mine was double chocolate cookie as always!) and I have never bought so much stuff in my life.

5:30 came all to quickly and we were all crying and hugging "I'll miss you" I said to them "both of you" and with one last hug my dad led me to the car. The journey home was quiet, I looked out the window not wanting my dad to see me cry. Out the corner of my eye I saw him look at me quickly then he grabbed my hand "I know your mad at me" he started "but there's nothing for us here" he told me "there are better jobs in America and all our family is over there" all I could do was give him a cold stare through my teary eyes "no dad, what you meant to say is there's nothing for you and mum" I told him firmly "Me, Mikey and Mel we all have friends here, we have a life here in America we have nothing" he tried to say something but I stopped him "no dad! Don't say I can make friends over there that everything will be okay because it won't!" he stopped the car as we pulled into the drive. We got out the car and he said "you're too much like your mother" he sighed and I scoffed "you suck" I said and walked inside, mum tried to talk to me but I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.

**3****rd**** PERSON**

"Let me guess Evie's home" Mikey said from his place at the couch he said. Mikey was a lot like his dad in many ways,he had brown wavy hair and dark chocolate eyes as well as the trade mark charming smile. Mel on the other hand was a lot like Bianca with her short blonde hair and her constant wish to have her way. Evie…well… Evie was like a mix of Patrick and Kat but a tad more moody she had her dads wavy brown hair and her mothers eyes, but like her mother if you annoyed her you would know about it (her glare could rival even that of Kats). "what gave it away the charming temper or the door slamming" said Patrick sitting down in the living room were his oldest son and wife sat. "where's Mel?" he asked Kat who was reading a magazine "oh she's in her room" she gave her husband a look that told him it wasn't good "what did the little devil do this time?" he said leaning back on the couch "we had an argument, I was saying she couldn't go to this party because we are leaving in like 5 hours and" she dropped the magazine and said "she asked me why I was being a _bitch_ so she stormed off to her room" Patrick laughed and said "a party at 13? Not a chance" Patrick was quite protective of his family and if he didn't like a boy that Evie brought home they'd know about it.

Time passed and soon they were in the car ready to go, Evie didn't talk to anyone she just put her headphones in and ignored anyone who would talk to her especially her dad. As the car drove past the place they knew so well and once called home flew by the window until they reached the airport and began the long journey half way across the world.

**How was it? I know it was only short but there's more to come! R&R! XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so how** **was the last chapter? I gonna change the actress for Evie and its gonna be a 14 year old miley cyrus you know before she couldn't be tamed (lol no offence if you like her she is her own person and can do as she wishes) Hope you liked the first chappy! Remember I am open to praise and constructive criticism rather than a "your crap" R&R! xx**

**BlackxValentine: thank you for your review and my grammar has never been perfect, I'm really glad you like the story Idea and hope you enjoy this chapter I will try and put in more description of the characters!**

**Guest: thank glad you liked the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything to do with 10 things I hate about you only my OC's. if I did I would be a multi-millionaire with a big house and lots of cars… **

_Melissa-Katarina Verona_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: 7__th__ August_

_Appearance_**: **_blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin_

_Family: same as Eva_

_Personality: Shy, polite, witty, smart, sensitive_

**Chapter 2**

**Evie**

After a very long journey from Australia to America we stayed overnight (or rather early morning) in a hotel called hôtel cheval I looked over at my dad in confusion "emm dad doesn't that mean" I began but he cut me off "I'm sure it is a very nice hotel" he replied calmly. It was surprisingly windy so I tied my long blonde hair back into a messy bun, we walked up to the front desk "hello we have two rooms booked" my dad said "and what's your last name?" the women asked. She had very, very dark hair and was caked in fake tan her green eyes hidden beneath big false eye lashes green eyes while her eye lids looked almost weighed down because of how much eye shadow she had on, to top it all off she had very red lips; it really did made her look like a real slut "Verona" dad told her. She looked up at him obviously trying to seduce him "you single hot stuff?" she said in an odd way, My mum stepped beside him and gave the receptionist a cold stare "he's spoken for" she said 'woo go mum!' I thought in my head. "Okay no need to bite my head off" she said as she handed my parents the keys.

We said our good nights then walked off to our rooms with dad and mickey staying in one while me mum and Mel stayed in the other; it was a reasonably big with two beds with white sheets and then a couch under the window. To the right of the door was a small almost airplane like bath room with a toilet, sink and small shower "ugh whoever was here last didn't think to flush the loo before they left" Mel said pulling a face in disgust as she flushed the toilet. I sat on the edge of one bed and flicked through the channels on the small TV that lay on top of the chest of draws "who ever put this TV here forgot to install good channels" I stated and my mother sighed "will you two stop complaining!" she exclaimed. "I mean on the way here it was either the seats were uncomfortable or the seat belts were too tight" she told us "can you for one minute focus on the positives here like A. we are moving into a new house tomorrow and B. you will get to see your cousins and your aunt and uncle" she lay on the couch and covered her face with her hands, you could tell she was stressed. For weeks now her skin was getting darker under her eyes, she physically appeared to be more tired as well as emotionally "I'm sorry mum I know you're stressed and we should have been more considerate" I said honestly. It wasn't long before Mel and my mum were asleep and who could blame them, we had all done at least twenty hours of traveling but… I just wasn't tired. I was too busy worrying: how am I going to make friends? What if nobody likes me? I sat up in my bed and looked down at my 13 year old sleeping sister, she was going to make friends easily It was just who she was.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mum was gently shaking my shoulder "Evie sweetie" she whispered softly "it's time to get up" I gave her a groan/moan telling her I didn't want to get up. She kept whispering for me to get up but I pretended to ignore her thinking she'd give up and when she stopped whispering I thought she had…but how wrong I was. Moments later I felt a _very_ cold and _very_ wet cloth hit me in the face, I was so surprised I shot out of bed and let out a squeal causing both Mel and my mum to laugh "okay which one of you threw it?!" I asked outraged but that only made them laugh more. "oh you are so mature!" I said sarcastically "both of you!" I added, I smirked evilly and picked up the still cold and soggy cloth "oh no Evie i-it was a joke c-come on" Mel tried to reason with me but I shook my head and threw the cloth at her hitting her in the stomach. She screamed as the cold cloth hit her top and went to throw it at me but it hit mum in the face instead, all in all it ended up with all of us having a very serious play fight. I felt like an eight year old again playing with my baby sister and my mother.

"Okay" my mum said breathlessly "okay stop now we have to get ready" she said laughing at me and Mel carried on fighting, "oh but mum!" we both said at the same time "no! come on we have to be out in half an hour!" she told us. All of us got ready rapidly then raced down stairs and eat like there was no tomorrow "oh my god I was so hungry!" Mel exclaimed, "I was going to die if I didn't eat something"

After dad was finished ogling over his new car with mikey we began to drive to our new house "is every one excited?" mum asked earning a yes from dad, Mel and mikey but a no from me "always the optimist aren't you Evie?" commented dad, I just rolled my eyes and stuck my head-phones in. The house was fabulous (as much as I hate to admit it) with white pillars one either side of the glass door, made of brick the house had a strong build and it kind of looked like the house of most peoples dreams. "Thank god we don't have to unpack!" Mikey sighed and flopped on to the couch he went to grab the remote when dad snatched it before him "na ah ah!" he said "you all have to go to your room to make sure that nothings been broken" we all groaned, "da-ad!" I whined but I was pulled up the stairs but my brother.

When I opened the door to my room I was blown away, I had milkshake brown walls with swirls made out of a strong almost tinsel like fabric decorating them. A few Chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling and I had a huge window with the few of our back yard, in the middle of the room was an enormous double bed with brown covers with pink and blue polka dots along with matching pillows. Across the pillows was a soft light blue blanket but on top of that was a velvet pink and blue pillow that had the letter E sewn into it. It was a bed with draws attached to it so there were pink pillows against the back of the draws I could watch the TV that was on top of a white book case along with my speakers for my iPhone. But the thing I loved most about my room was the pictures on the wall above my bed, there were some of me with Mel and some of mickey and me also one with all three of us as wells as a picture of mum and dad with me and one of them both on their own.

I squealed excitedly and ran out of my room only to run into Mel we were both grinning like fools "is your room?" she asked grinning and I nodded eagerly "is yours?" I asked and she nodded we both ran into each other's rooms and squealed like proper girly-girls. We ran out to meet eachother again "oh my god yours is!" she began and I said "and yours is!" we both squealed as my mum came up the stairs "you like?" she asked with an eye brow raised. "YES!" we screamed and she laughed.

Later on I was exploring the front garden, whoever lived here last obviously couldn't tell the difference between weeds and flowers, the grass was cut neatly in the middle but around the grass hidden in the flower beds were all types of weeds. Nettles were particularly popular so whenever I went snooping they were there ready to sting me with everything they had, "ouch!" I cried as another one stung me. From a distance I heard my dad laugh I turned my head to glare at him, my hands were covered in dirt as well as my legs. I smirked evilly and ran over to him then jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he caught my legs "Evie you're getting too old for this" he laughed, I pouted "don't you wuv my daddy?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. Dad rolled his eyes then dropped me on the floor, I gasped in surprise as my bottom his the garden floor. I looked up at the older man with my eyes narrowed "ow?" I said but he merely laughed as he helped me up, dad grimaced at how filthy my hands were "oh god evie go wash your hands" he told me then picked a bit of mud out of my hair "wait scratch that go take a _shower_" he wiped his hand on his jeans and I laughed giving him a mock salute "yes sir!" I said and ran inside.

I almost felt unworthy to be in a bathroom this nice, it had dark brown tiles on the floor then minie lighted brown ones on the walls. To my right of the door as I walked in a huge white bath stood against the wall while to my left in the far corner a massive shower stood tall and proud towering up to the ceiling. The toilet and the sink were pure white. I felt like I was sort of destroying the lovely clean floor by using my grubby feet to walk to the shower.

After turning off the hot water and wrapped a towel round me, then made my way to my room once inside I blow dried my hair not really bothering to do anything with it and just let it fall down my shoulders in its natural brown waves. After that I changed into some fresh clothes and put on a pair of my black glasses I was only meant to wear them for reading but even then I don't really wear them ( evies_outfit/set?id=60005997) once I was dressed I walked down stairs and into our big kitchen were my mum was cooking lunch. "so mummykins" I said as I sat places myself on the breakfast "what new jobs are you and daddy dearest going to be start?" I smiled as she raised an eye brow, "well dad is going to be starting at the engineering company in town" she told me "and I'm going to be a music and English teacher at Padua High" she put the burgers in the oven. My eyes widened in shock "b-but I'm going there!" I exclaimed and she laughed "I-I know!" she said copying my voice; I glared at her "evil" I sneered in fake disgust. Mum laughed "go help your dad in the garage" I gave a heavy fake sigh.

"Mmmm, I'm going to have to think this through for a while" I began "when you say help do you mean" I was cut off by her giving me a look that said 'just go do it' sighing for real this time I walked out the room and over to the garage where my dad was sorting through boxes. "Hey dad" I said making him jump and whack his head on the lamp above him "ah Jesus!" he cursed "Don't do that again Evie!" he said a little breathlessly

"haha I'll try not to!" I laughed "mum asked me to come and help you?" I told him

"Ah! Yes" he remembered "I need you to take these boxes to the dumpster round the corner" he said handing me a slimy box "Oh gross!" I exclaimed "What's in this?!" I wrinkled my nose causing dad to laugh "I don't know" he answered "it was left here by the last people, but unless you want to get that slim all down your top I suggest you get going!" he shooed me off.

I began to curse him on my way over to the bin round the corner "of all the jobs he could have given me" I muttered while shaking my head as I chucked it in the dumpster, as I turned round I walked into someone "will you watch…" I was cut short when I opened my eyes. I saw one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen; his skin was the colour of coffee he hair was as black as night and his eyes… oh his eyes! They were as brown as chocolate he certainly was…. Yummy "sorry I didn't see you there" he said, even his voice was hot!

"Oh no really its fine!" I said almost in a daze "I wasn't looking where I was going!" I laughed "silly me!" he laughed with me. "you new round her?" he asked "I ugh, I don't think I've seen you round here before" I nodded

"yeah I moved here from Australia recently" I told him and he nodded understandingly

"well I'll see you around new girl" he said and I tried my hardest not to squeal as he walked away, maybe moving here could be fun after all!.

**Not much but I hope it was good! Thanks for reading and stay tuned**


End file.
